


A Little Swim

by Rhiannon_A_Christy



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 01:49:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8470912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhiannon_A_Christy/pseuds/Rhiannon_A_Christy
Summary: When Lothiriel chose to hide in Rohan she hadn't thought she would be seeing THIS much of its people.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A little note before you read: This was originally written for a story "The Moth and the Moon" a Mulan inspired story, but as for this moment I'll not be writing it, so since I had this done I thought I would at least share it with all of you.

 

Lothiriel stood rooted to the spot, her eyes wide. This was not how the day was supposed to go, not at all. Her first real ride with the eored; beyond Aldburg and far out in the Mark; was supposed to be an adventure. Instead Lothiriel was stuck on the banks of a small pond, watching helplessly as her Marshal jumped naked into the water.

“Come, Ethiron, do not tell me a man of Dol Amroth is fearful of a little water? You would put your forefathers to shame.” Eomer laughed as he leaned back in the water. Though large, the cool pond still supported him until he floated lazily along the surface.

“It is not fear that stays me, Marshal Eomer. One must think of propriety.” Also the little fact she was lacking in one area and very much endowed in another. Even if she simply stripped down to her breaches and tunic, the Marshal would surely notice. She also feared what the water would do to the tight binding wrapped about her chest.

“The customs of your land continue to confound me. It is just you and I, both our parts are fashioned the same. It is not as though I were some blushing maid.” He sighed, he had known Dol Amroth was a more gentle land than Rohan, but surely they couldn’t be this bad.

“I think you would find our parts are not fashioned the same.” Lothiriel mumbled to herself as she looked to the floating Marshal. She could feel her cheeks grow hot at the sight. The ‘part’ in question floated between the Rohir’s thick thighs like a great serpent… and Lothiriel had to look away. She had only ever had glimpses of the nude male form, and not one of those men had looked anything like the Marshal. At just thinking about the man in the pond she felt a tight pressure push into her lower abdomen.

“Don’t say you are shy? Come, Ethiron, this may very well be our last chance to bathe for a while yet.” It seemed wholly strange to him that another man could be so reserved about nudeness. In Rohan it wasn’t so strange to see the very young rush about in skin during the warm months, and for those in an eored propriety was forgotten within days.

Eomer dove under the water, swimming fast for the small bank where the young man still stood. He opened his mouth to speak, but before anything could be said, Eothain rushed up to them.

“My Lord, a band of orcs heads this way.”

The matter of a bath forgotten, Eomer quickly pulled himself from the pond. They were getting bolder, something that made them very dangerous. He sent Eothain away to ready the rest of the men as he gathered up his clothing. He cursed as he tripped pulling on his breaches. Those accursed beasts couldn’t have waited until he had finished, now he had to dress with wet skin.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The whole idea behind this story was that Lothiriel was forced to marry Boromir, but Boromir of course refused to touch her and in the end he helps to hide her away in Rohan as a young man, who ends up catching the attention of Eomer who takes him (her) under his wing. During this whole time Lothiriel falls in love with him, but knows nothing could come of it as he thinks her a man. But she is injured before the last battle and he makes her stay in the houses of healing, one because she was hurt and also because he was very angry with her. After the war Lothiriel works to gain his trust and forgiveness and she does and Eomer starts to fall in love with her.  
> Maybe one day I will revisit this story, but for now my muse has died for it, and been captured by another old fandom of mine. (it seems my old fandoms are coming back to hunt me)
> 
> Also for those worried I may have dropped "greenwaves" I haven't, and am working on the next chapter now.


End file.
